Two Worlds
by Wardealth
Summary: Two worlds,Two dragons,Two boys,Two girls. The prophecy is begging to become clear. As a portal opens up taking 2 boys into a new world of magic, war, and even romance. Will they be able to live up to the reputation everyone holds on them? Find out now!


**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

**Two** **Worlds**

**Story by: Corey Anthony**

**Editing done by: **

**Andrew Whitacre & Corey Anthony**

**Art By: **

**Andrew Whitacre**

**Characters**

**Alex: short blonde haired boy from Earth** **Usually is energetic and unaware of his surroundings**

**Chris: Tall black haired boy from Earth. Is more interested in what will happen more than what "could" happen.**

**Syra: Half elf, half dragon kin. She is more of a loner than a "group" person. She has always been alone and tries to accomplish things on her own. Not much is known about her. She is very determined. She controls Fire at her own whim.**

**Raiko: Is a short dark haired girl with a pony tail and a gauntlet on her right arm. She is very very hyper and acts overly happy in moments of depression. She tries to brighten up the mood when it is usually dark. She is an ex metal mage.**

**Dean: Is a very powerful Mage. Not much is known about him.**

**Second World: The second world is a not known about world that co-exists alongside our own planet. This world uses magic for everyday life and has mystical magic. Wars constantly rage on in this world. **

The beginning of time, two mighty dragons existed. They were the All Dragons. The White Dragon was the good and just being. The Black Dragon was fierce and terrible. These powerful beings fought in the infinite space, clashing and blasting each other with energy. Soon they made a decisive attack, one that determined everything. Their attack was so great, that they were both destroyed. The energy that they contained formed the many planets in the space. They were known as the Big Bang of our world. But the souls of these beings still coexisted in the universe. The White Dragon created life on some planets using his remaining energy. He used the rest to seal the weakened Black Dragon in a deep cave on a world far away, never to cause chaos to his creation. But the Black Dragon had done his damage to the world, for he taught those created how to bend the power of nature to their whims. They instigated wars and pestilence. The White Dragon took a small creation- Humans- to live on the planet he worked dearly to make- Earth- to begin a life without the Dragon's influence. But the White Dragon was too weak to guard the Black Dragon's cave, and stayed on Earth for the remainder of time. The All Dragons legacy flourished, and a balance of power insured that few would be as powerful as they were. But the Black Dragon wished to be set free……

______________________________________________________________________________

And so it begins…..

Pans to a street, where we see Chris walks with a calm determination.

???: Hey Chris!!

Chris ignores his name being called. Suddenly a ball flies out and hits him square in the back of the head. He turns around to see his friend, Alex, standing.

Chris: You know, there is a better way to get my attention.

Alex: Well, if you just walk around after someone calls your name, which usually means that you AREN'T listening.

Chris: (lost in thought) what was that?

Alex: See!!!!!

Chris: Never mind. Anyways, what did you want?

Alex: I was wandering if you wanted to hang out for a bit, considering school is out and all. You like to play ping-pong, right?

Chris: Sure as long as I don't get hit anymore

They walk towards Chris's house. They set up a small game of ping-pong. During the game, a square white portal appeared in the doorway. Both boys stand back, amazed at the sight.

Alex: What in the world is…?

Suddenly, Chris throws a ping pong paddle into the portal.

Alex: Why'd you do that for?

Chris: Just for fun.

Chris starts to walk towards the portal. As he enters it, the light envelops him. Alex jumps in after him. The portal closes with a quick flash. It was as though the portal forced him to enter it.

Sometime later they wake up lying on the ground. They discover they are in the desert with nobody around. Chris yells at Alex making him wake up.

Alex: Where are we?

Chris: If I knew, I'd tell you.

They look a see a huge castle looking structures out in the distance. They get up.

Chris: Looks like we're going to go there.

Alex: Go to a creepy tower in the middle of a desert? And we don't even know how we got here?

Chris: Well where else are we going to go to? It's stay here and die or go there and maybe live.

Alex: We have to walk all the way there? This sucks!

Chris: Oh, stop your whining. It's not that bad.

Alex: Easy for you to say. You walk and bike ride everywhere.

Chris: At least I get decent amounts of exercise.

Alex: At least I don't way 60 pounds for your age

They reach the castle a half an hour later.

Chris: Let's see what's in here.

Chris starts to open the big wooden doors

Alex: Hey! It's rude to walk in without knocking!

Chris: Fine. You knock on the dang door.

Alex starts knocking on the door. He keeps knocking for a minute straight.

Chris: WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?!

Alex jumps. The door creaks open. They enter through, looking at a well lit entrance hall. In the middle of the hall, a blonde girl about the age of the boys and a bunch of floating goons. She looks at the boys with a hostile demeanor.

Girl: Get them.

The flying creatures rocket towards them, grabbing them in short work. They struggle, but to no avail. Chris wants to escape so badly, and wishes that the goon that has a hold on him would just die or go away. Suddenly the goon's head explodes with spikes, and he falls. Alex also gets that same reaction, but he freezes an oncoming goon. The girl raises her arms and says an incantation. The boys are trapped in a force-bubble.

Girl: You two are more trouble than your worth.

Alex: What are you going to do with us?

Girl: The Headmaster would like to see you, Newcomers.

The girl dragged the entrapped boys up some spiraling stairs to some tower. The boys show slight discomforts. Alex does a hamsterball and runs in place.

Alex: Wheeeeee!

Chris: When do get out of these things, girly? It's kind of uncomfortable in here.

Girl: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!

They both listen.

Girl: First of all, I'm not "girly", it's Syra to you. Secondly, I don't care how uncomfortable it is in there. You guys are considered dangerous, so every precaution is being prepared to contain you.

Chris: What did we do?

Syra: You two not only destroy two Snatchers, but half an hour before you came into the castle, a huge naivete was felt in the area. We believe that you tried to attack the castle.

Both: WHAT?!

Chris: How could we destroy a huge place like this? It's impossible! We don't have the tools for that type of thing!

Syra: Then you should tell the Headmaster that, not me. He's the one that has to protect the place. I just help.

Alex: I still don't see how we could destroy a place this huge…

Syra: We are here.

They stop at an intricately decorated door. They enter into an oval room filled with books and strange machines. An old man with a large beard and hat come up to them. Strangely, he is also in a force bubble.

Syra: Here they are sir. These are the Newcomers.

Alex: What are doing in one of those?

Headmaster: Well, you two made those things look so entertaining, that I thought I would join in.

The boys are stunned. The old man is eccentric and full of energy. The Headmaster pops the force bubbles, allowing them to move freely.

Headmaster: Now then, why are two Newcomers in here?

Chris: Why are you calling us "Newcomers"?

Syra: Newcomers are people from another plane. Your world somehow got connected to this world through a portal created by the purest naivete.

Headmaster: Newcomers are a rare sight to see, due to the portals being random. One could appear tomorrow, or it could appear in a hundred years from now.

Alex: So, we are stuck here forever?

Headmaster: Yes.

Alex: I'll never see my family ever again…

Headmaster: Now on to important matters. You released some large quantities of energy, disrupting the shield around the school. That shield is the only thing protecting the school from any harm. Not only that, but you've managed to destroy a pair of Snatchers with some unconscious powers. This is unforgivable under normal circumstances.

Chris: Considering we don't know where we are and what we've done, I say we are innocent of whatever punishment you try to place on us.

Headmaster: Who said anything about punishment? Newcomers are practically foreigners here. I just need to know how you used your naivete to disrupt the shield.

Alex: um…

Chris: We're still confused to what the heck you are saying.

Headmaster: It's apparent that you don't know about naivete. Well, that knocks you two out as suspects to this mystery. But since you have some naivete abilities, you are welcome to stay here and learn how to control them.

Chris: Really?

Alex: I'm still lost……

Headmaster: Most certainly. Syra, will you show our new students to their rooms?

Syra: Yes sir.

As the boys walk out the doors, Syra passes by the Headmaster.

Syra: You are sure about this? This could complicate everything we know.

Headmaster: These Newcomers will help bring stability to the clans and to the countries surrounding the school. They have an aura of destiny about them. *foreshadowing

Syra: Whatever you say, sir.

Syra leads the boys down a long corridor lined with numerous rooms. As they pass through throngs of differently dressed students, whispers about them fly quickly. Syra shows them to two doors.

Syra: This is your room (points left) and this is your room. In the morning, an instructor will wake you up (addressing to Chris) and I will get you up. (Looking at Alex)

Alex: So, we get to learn magic here too?

Syra: In time.

Alex: This is cool, Magic, A Girls teaching me. A hot girl at that!

Alex hugs Syra, but she punches him down before he does. She walks away.

Syra: Idiot.

Chris: Knew that would happen. Are you alright?

Syra walks away while Alex gets up. But we see that turns around and whispers to herself.

Syra: This may be interesting.

The next day, Chris feels a weight on him. He looks up and sees a girl wearing a gauntlet on her right arm

Girl: Welcome Newcomer!

She seems overly happy.

Chris: Yeah, I must be dreaming this.

The girl punches him for no reason.

Chris: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Girl: Well, you did say you could be dreaming…

Chris gets dressed in the local clothing. The girl stands outside the closet.

Chris: So I guess you're my instructor?

Girl: Yes. My name is Raiko. So how do you like the school?

Chris: Except for the whole "another plane of existence filled with what appears to be magic wielding people" yes, I like it.

Raiko: That's good.

Chris: Is this how you wear this thing?

Chris walks out of the closet, wearing a dark tan overcoat with dark pants and cuffed dark brown boots. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves.

Raiko: Well you look fine by me.

Chris: Good. Last thing I need to do is look bad in a new plane.

They both walk out of the room. Outside, Alex and Syra stand talking. Alex is wearing a blue sweater/cloak with tan pants and light slit cuffed boots.

Raiko: Well Syra, imagine an Elf teaching a Human. The Headmaster assign you to him?

Syra: Unfortunately.

Alex: Wait, you're an Elf? I didn't know you're an Elf!

Syra lifts up her hair, revealing pointed ears.

Alex: Oh my God, you are an Elf! Can I touch them? Can I, Can I, Can I~

Syra punches Alex and he flies a few feet and hits the ground with a big "Thunk!"

Chris: Only he gets that excited about the little things.

Raiko: Is he like this all the time?

Chris: Just around girls. Other than that he's as tame a bunny.

Alex: Ow, that hurt.

Syra: Alright let's get moving.

They walk all through many corridors, leading out to a large courtyard.

Alex: This isn't a castle; it's a city on its own!

Raiko: The school has its own town built in. Shops and restaurants line many walkways. Courtyards such as this are common throughout the castle.

Chris: Okay, so what's the lesson for the day?

Syra: It's going to be one of the most essential lessons you're going to learn. It revolves around control over your naivete.

Alex: Naivete?

Syra: Naivete is an energy that moves the things around you. Each person can control different aspects of naivete. One person can use it to move water or shape earth.

Chris: So naivete can bend the elements to the user's whim?

Syra: Correct.

Alex: So how do we know if we achieve control over naivete?

Raiko: We have theses nifty scrolls here that will help us know. Everyone here at the school has unique weapons. These scrolls summon out the weapon that is the shape of your soul. These scrolls need a precise amount of naivete to activate.

Alex: It's that easy?

Raiko: Not really. They activate with a precise amount. You can't overcharge it or else the scroll burns up. Too little, and nothing will happen and the scroll is a dud.

Chris: What if we go beyond our capacity?

Both Girls: You'll die.

Both Boys: WHAT?!

Syra: Oh don't worry. No one has died due to going beyond their limits. You get tired before that happens.

Alex: Let's get started!

Alex grabs a scroll and tries to use the naivete. But the scroll does nothing. Chris tries and the scroll burns up.

Chris: How long does this exercise go on for?

Raiko: It usually takes a month to fully grasp the control.

Chris: Good thing that we have all the time in the world.

After several hours of trying to get a grip on the naivete, Alex and Chris get tired.

Syra: You two worked hard. I think you guys should take break.

Alex: Nah. We don't want to drag our feet around here. We can practice for another hour.

Syra: Whatever you say. I have to hit the baths. Here's some gold. When you get hungry, wonder around the castle. You should get to know the place better.

Chris: We'll try not getting lost.

After an hour of training, they wander around. They get to snack on some food. As they continue to wander, they pass the baths. Alex sees the steam coming out of an open window. He stops.

Alex: I wonder what the bathes look like…

Chris: Then go in. I want to get back to training again.

Alex: But we ran out of money! They probably charge us to go in!

Chris: Fine. But don't blame me if you get caught.

Chris lifts Alex up to the window. He looks in. He spots Syra getting into the bath. She doesn't see him in the window. As she begins to take of the towel off, Chris (who is getting pissed off for holding Alex for a long time) shouts.

Chris: WHATS GOING ON UP THERE?!

Syra snaps here attention at Alex.

Alex: Oh crap! Dude, shut up and get me down!

Syra: How dare you…!

Chris disappears from underneath Alex.

Alex: Argh! Hey, what are you doing? Help me!

Chris: You think I'm going to get killed by an enraged Elf? I'm…

Chris gets punched from around the corner. Syra appears (somehow fully dressed) from the corner.

Alex: How did you get dressed that fast?

Syra: That's not important, you pervert!

Alex tries to run away from his situation. Syra was just too fast for Alex to realize.

Alex: Crap.

Syra pummels him. When she's done, he is just a complete mess.

Syra: I think I went overboard.

Alex: ugh….

Syra carries him to his room and tries to heal him. Alex is used to this kind of punishment.

Alex: Dang, you can really throw a punch.

Syra: It's a little bit of my own fault. I'm a half Dragon. My attitude towards others is… patchy. My people don't like half bred people, even if it's with the noble Dragons. They thought the fury of the Dragons inside me could destroy the entire city. So when this school offered up an ambassador position, my mother jumped on opportunity. I guess I won't truly find my belonging…

Alex: You're too hard on yourself.

Syra: hunh?

Alex: You are taking good care of me and Chris. That should show that you care for people that truly have no place anywhere. If anything, I appreciate your company.

Syra: Really?

Alex: I'd never lie to you.

Awkward moment ensues. They inch closer and closer, and at the apex of the moment…

Chris: What are you two doing?

Both jump at the sheer surprise of seeing Chris and Raiko somehow in the room.

Raiko: Aw, we scared the love birds.

Alex: What are you doing here?!

Chris: Raiko woke me up after Syra knocked me out, and she assumed you'd be here.

Syra quickly regains her composure.

Syra: You two should be well rested enough to continue the exercise.

Alex and Chris train for several days, each as unsuccessful as the last. What they didn't realize that the naivete is slowly changing their bodies. Days turn to weeks. Two and a half weeks later, Raiko decides to see how the training is progressing.

Chris: This seems impossible.

Raiko pulls out an apple and throws it at Chris. He spins around and catches the apple.

Chris: What's with the apple?

Raiko: To see something. Naivete tends to change the body. It makes you faster, stronger, and quickens your reaction speed. That's when we know that you are gaining control of it.

Chris: That's good news.

Chris returns to training. Raiko wonders how he quickly got to this point of the training because most students take longer than this to feel the naivete changing effects. The next few days pass and nothing happen.

Alex: Man, I'm tired.

Chris: You want to hit that one restaurant for a break?

Alex: Sure!

As they walk down the open-air corridor, a person yells out to them. They turn around to see a bandanna wearing person. He wears a rough vest and leather gauntlets. He looks like a biker in a sense.

Punk: Hey! You two! Where do think you're going?

Chris: We're leaving for a break. Now leave us alone.

Punk: Tch. You have a bad attitude. I really should kill you Newcomers for being on my turf.

Alex: Just try it!

Chris: Look, we didn't come here to fight anyone. We're leaving. If you want us out of your spot, then fine.

Punk: It ain't that easy, kid. You have to leave in a pulp before that happens.

The punk opens his right hand. A flash of light emits, and in his hand appears a large mace. He charges at both boys. Alex jumps in front to fight. He swings at the punk, but he dodges it and hits Alex in the chest with the mace. He hits the wall. The punk redirects his attention to Chris. He starts swinging at Chris, and he starts dodging each blow. At one swing , Chris bends backwards. The punk is stunned. In this moment of being stunned, Alex punches the punk in the face. The punk stumbles back.

Chris: What about leaving in a pulp?

Punk: You know what? You guys are annoying me.

He pulls out two pendants.

Punk: Summon: Piercer, Render! I command you to serve me!

Light envelops the pendants. Two strange machines appear. One is thin and one of its hands is a sharp rapier. The other looks like a body composed of bubbles, and his one hand is a wide axe.

Punk: Get them.

Both machines charge at the boys. All they have for a defense are a pair of scrolls.

Chris: Brace yourself!

They wait for the pain, but it doesn't happen. Syra and Raiko stop both of the weapons before they could hit the boys.

Syra: It's against the rules to attack people inside the castle.

Punk: It's not against the rules if no one finds out.

The machines returned to the punk.

Punk: Get them all!

The machines charged again. Syra brought out her weapon, a chained short sword. She blocks the axe machine with the chain.

Punk: Render, break apart!

The machine's body floats apart. Its head flies, and rams into Syra's chest. She gets tossed a few feet. Raiko is dodging the rapier wielding machine. She gets a few hits on it with her gauntlet.

Punk: Piercer, light speed!

Suddenly the machine vanishes. She blocks a downward swing, and he is gone again. The machine tries to stab her. She dodges that, but suddenly she gets stabbed in the right shoulder. The machine pulls her up and throws her towards the boys. Chris catches her.

Alex: Crap!

Punk: You all will regret for opposing me! HA HA HA!

Chris: We have to get away. Those things will kill us if we stand here.

Alex: But we can't! He'll just send that speedy machine on us.

Syra: You two get Raiko out of here. I'll hold these guys off long enough. I have to protect you all. I will never let my allies die.

Alex stands in front Syra. She is shocked at this.

Syra: No you fool! Get Raiko-!

Chris also stands with Alex.

Chris: Never fear the amount of your enemies. Fight them like any other enemy.

Alex: We need to protect those we care for too.

In this moment of courage, the scrolls they are holding begin to etch words instead of burning up. Syra notices this.

Syra: Quick, read the scrolls!

The punk sends his machines for a third time. The boys begin to read the scrolls.

Alex: Frozen plains of forsaken hope,

Break the seas of despair,

Bravery shall be the beginning to freedom!

Chris: Souls of the afterlife,

Kingdom of fallen warriors,

Unwavering defense to the sins of evil!

The scrolls light up. The machines are blinded by the light, but the thin machine still charged on. The bulbous machine breaks apart and speeds towards the boys. Suddenly, the bulbous machine gets diced up. Behind him appears Alex, holding a khopesh. The machine falls in shambles. The other one stabs his rapier towards the unconscious Raiko. The sound of clashing metal is heard. Chris is holding down the machine with a glaive.

Chris: Like hell you going to do anything to her.

Chris swings the glaive through the machine. It falls to the ground. Syra looks at the two boys in amazement.

Syra: No student has ever gotten through the exercise in three weeks! And these are just a pair of Newcomers! What are they?!

Chris: Now the tables have turned.

Alex: Now what are you going to do, huh?

Punk: You guys destroyed my best golems!

Chris: If you say so.

The punk is enraged. He charges at the boys.

Alex: Here he comes.

Chris stabs. Alex slashes. Punk swings. The punk's mace gets sliced and his side gets cut. He falls due to sheer pain.

Chris: Now, you should leave with some dignity.

Punk: You will regret this…

The punk pulls out a strange crystal. He disappears. The boys return to the wounded Syra and Raiko. Alex supports Syra in walking. Chris picks up Raiko.

Chris: Let's get Raiko to the hospital.

Syra: These two are no ordinary Humans.

They stumble away from their ordeal to the hospital.

Written by: Corey Anthony and Andrew Whitacre

*Art work for the manga version will be updated in 3 weeks book one of the Two Worlds series will be done and posted online! Please give us your opinions!


End file.
